


Russian Roulette

by TsundereLizard



Series: Mafia AUs [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 80's maybe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mafia AU, More characters to come, New York-ish Era, Torture, You know a time where fedora hats are in fashion lol, more tags to come I guess, seems not violent but pretty traumatizing for me though, superhuman abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: When crimes rule the world.





	Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original plot line I have for Checkmate but I'm not so pleased how the other one came out so I just went with this. Also I'm deciding to stop Checkmate and go for this one... I'm Very Sorry.
> 
> Also, I'm into Hannibal (the TV series one) and great, I'm so hooked into it.
> 
> Dammit!

The man’s yell echoed around the remote area of some place, and every second he looks back at another man drenched in blood chasing after him, wearing an odd and chilling smile looking almost childlike. Like a cat chasing a rat. His eyes that rivaled the color of the sky weren’t even comforting and emit an eerie glow. The running man’s eyes widened, almost popping out of their sockets. He looks back to his path again and stops abruptly when he meets a dead end made of wired fence. No big feat, he could just climb it but before he could, a bullet went pass through his lower leg made him stumble and fell on the ground hard. He groans as he struggled to stand up then a sudden realization made him scramble back, half of his front facing the man.

“Monster!” the man screams desperately.

“Monster, you say? My, that wound me,” the other said mockingly, the same smile never left his lips.

The wounded man was sweating profusely with his tears, he didn’t realize were falling, mixing as well. He then finally laughs hysterically and finally resigning to his fate, his fate being killed by this so-called monster.

“It’s your doom Nikiforov! Someone was sent to your love nest to hack into your system for your information and even if you live, your lover, Yuuri Katsuki wasn’t it?!” the man was rambling, making his sentence not understandable, “We know how much you are protective of your mate Nikiforov and how strong your bond is, even you live, you will not have a peaceful life!”

Nikiforov or Viktor Nikiforov’s smile was gone but replaced with an unreadable expression. Soon the he chuckles, sending the trembling man before him that same smile once again, “My mate is the most wonderful thing happened in my life, an omega yet so fierce, just suited if not more to my tastes,” Viktor sighs fondly, looking at his gun like he will see his mate’s reflection on them, “He doesn’t fall to stereotypes people perceives him to be, threatening, strong and have a same mind as me… my perfect equal.”

The man cannot follow the man’s words but he knows he won’t like what he will utter next.

“You people are fools, basically hand feeding meat directly to the shark’s mouth.”

.

.

.

The shower hits the floor wildly, the water cleaning the soap clinging to the black haired beauty and the foams following the current down the drainage. After feeling clean, he finally turns of the shower and steps out as he dragged the towel to dry himself.

Finally dressed in white dressed shirt, black boxer briefs and the towel left around his neck, he went downstairs and further down. While on the way, he also grabbed his portable phone and dialed his beloved’s number. Clicking some buttons and entering something like basement, the floor and the bottom of the walls covered with white tiles and the upper part littered with double mirrors, there before him sat an alpha woman with chestnut hair dressed only in black undergarments.

“Hello Yuuri?” Yuuri purrs at the voice of his mate, “How are you fairing, Vitya?” he asks because he knows what happening around there, “Got my throat slit by a man, ah, but he’s been taken care of,” Yuuri hums, “Got myself a dog… a very misbehaving dog.  Even Makkachin is better than her. I’m thinking of more ways to punish her.”

“More? My, what did you do, moya lyubov?”

Yuuri chuckles, like what he did was less disturbing, “hmm, rip of a chunk of hair, removing the pinky of her toe and removing 9 of her nails on the hands… and ah, removed one of canine teeth because she tried to bite me, with pliers. Well I’m no dentist so I had to use an alternative,” Viktor only chuckles, “Hmm… sound humane to me. You should double your efforts luchik.”

Yuuri laughs then it died down, “Crispinos are behind all of this… at least the head is. The twins are innocent.” He says, and then he hears another familiar voice coming out from the other line, “Is Yurio with you?”

“Yes and just told us not to flirt… such a fiery kitten as always.”

“Good… apparently, your meeting place will be an ambush… or more likely for the Plisetsky’s group. The two of you should head back. The Crispino’s head won’t be appearing.”

Viktor could feel the anger rushing through his veins. Betrayal is not always tolerable, not under Viktor’s charge, a simple shot through the head is not even enough to pay for it. He tries to suppress his anger and focused himself to his mate.

“Seems like I can squeeze more out to this dog,” he continues, “Say Vitya, suggest, what should I do next?”

.

.

.

“The Crispinos are trying to take over the bratva…” the woman says weakly, swallowing the blood forming in her mouth, all of her canines missing, skin sensitive due to electrocution, eyes looking almost delirious. _She has nice eyes_ , Yuuri thought, _a nice gift to send for the Crispino_.

Yuuri scoffs at the confession, “Take over? How? Why would they do that? Breaking the alliance that was formed even way back before,” the alpha trembles, “They wanted power, they wanted to reign over the mafia lords…” she continues. It was a laughable and ambitious dream really. The Nikiforov are the strongest criminals all over the history, not only they instill fear but even respect and admiration. The Nishigori family, a yakuza from Japan and the Katsuki family who have been bearing children to work for the yakuza or the Nikiforov gained their loyalty from respect alone. Even if they were able to take down the bratva, families who have been loyal will hunt and kill them for sure, especially the Plisetsky family that are cousins with them.

“Is that it?” Yuuri asked and the woman answered no with a trembling voice, “I see.” Those words alone brought a chill down the woman’s spine and looks at him with pleading eyes, “Please… spare me,” her voice hitching, “I’ll do anything! Just spare me!” she was becoming desperate, “I’ll become your dog! I’ll work for you! Even becoming a whore!” she was crying.

Yuuri laughs, “We have many loyal dogs dear, and the pakhan have many men to work for him. I also don’t share dear, Viktor is mine and mine alone as I am to his…” his eyes darken, “We have many brothels where many beautiful people are working and keep the bratva occupied when not in work and they like their whores… whole.”

Her tears were streaming down her face, “Ah but you said anything didn’t you?” She can feel it, the bomb ticking down its last seconds.

“See… I was raising these darlings,” he says as he moves some things away near her, “Did you know they were used as a torture device back in the old days? Pretty savage don’t you think?”

“One bite from one soldier is tolerable… but for sure an ill mannered dog like you will be able to handle it don’t you darling?” he then grabbed a remote control from the wheeled table and pushed a button, a glass cylinder caged the woman, the he gave the woman a gleeful smile and pushed another button again. Above her, something caved in, soil pouring down on her, and then she realized it was not only the soil but also some tiny creatures. A deep colored red fire ant. She screams, horrified and when one ant bites onto her, her scream doubled and all of them finally biting to their large prey and she screamed in agony.

The thing she last saw was the omega’s smile widening.

.

.

.

Finally dressed fully with some slacks and vest, he heard the doorbell ringing, expecting his friend finally come.

When he opens the door though, he sees the face of his mate and then kissing him. He knows it wasn’t Viktor. Viktor was miles away from him, it will take two days before he finally comes home. He gently pushes ‘Viktor’ and gave him a poker face.

“If Viktor knows you copied him, he’ll be furious and won’t leave you unscathed, omega or not Phichit.”

Phichit laughs, “You got me!” and slowly transforms to his original form, “You asked me to copy someone?”

“Yes… to infiltrate the Crispinos and their plans.”

“Tell me that this person is at least quite complete, the last one you wanted me to copy, you went overboard and it failed.” Yuuri snorts and shoves him a file, “I got her background. Also the place is safe, I have poisoned the ants and they are dead.”

“You used the ants? So that’s why you had Guang Hong to smuggle you such a babe.” Phichit gave him a judgmental look. Yuuri laughs at the reaction, “I’m thinking of raising another insect… wasps exactly,” Phichit sighs in amusement, “What kind of wasp?”

“Japanese Hornets.”

“Don’t play with fire, Yuuri-kun,” he says in a sing song voice, “Those flying monsters are deadly. And also stop with animal cruelty.”

“We are always exposed in animal cruelty. We stomp and squish such as ants that wander around the area or spiders and even killing the rodents. Almost every day, we butcher cattle and chickens for food.”

“That’s a different story Yuuri.”

“Ah but Makkachin is different. She’s our darling.”

Finally arriving at the place, Phichit winced, “Whoa, she’s all red and swollen.” He didn’t say anything after that and touched the woman’s forehead. Slowly his body morphed to body of the same woman, “Man, she has the breast. Shame, I don’t swing that way.”

“Stop with the comments and get to work,” Yuuri says halfheartedly.

.

.

.

Weeks later of Viktor’s arrival…

“So how are things, moya lyubov?” Viktor asked, filled wine glass on one hand as he gestures Yuuri to sit on top of his lap, “Disgusting and ambitious…” Yuuri simply says as he slings one arm over Viktor’s shoulder.

“What should we do then?” Yuuri hums, “I had Phichit infiltrate the Crispinos’ territory and I was thinking of gaining the twins’ trust and have the son take over after his father. The sister seems fond of me too, seems an easy task. We’ll get their loyalty in no time.”

Viktor gave him a sweet and fond smile, a different kind than what he gave to the man who attempted to kill him and kisses Yuuri passionately and deeply. Yuuri moans at the kiss and gently retracts himself from his alpha, “I was worried for you luchik. I thought I had lost you.” Viktor said and his omega scoffs, “Stop the act, Vitya. You are no match from me. You are not worried because you know I can handle myself well.”

“And so you did. Great performance,” laughter erupts and echoed around the living room as they clink their glasses, “You don’t know how thrilling it was… wish you were there.” Viktor puts his wine down on the coffee table and then took Yuuri’s and put it down as well. Viktor shifted into kneeling position on the couch, crowding Yuuri and carefully laid him down.

“It’s half true though. Blood will spill first before I lose you. They will die on my hands before they can take you…”

“Because I’m yours,” Yuuri adds to Viktor’s sweet talk, “as well you are mine,” and grabs Viktor’s ties as they lost in the passion of the kiss and slowly sink into the world of lust.

**Author's Note:**

> lol, let me tell you how much I enjoy seeing Hannibal get wreck (I love while I hate him too hahaha X'D ) while I react violently when it comes to Will and also.... dogs. Dammit! I'm so weak when it comes to animals and Abigail!!! I love her so much though... so damn precious only to fall on the hands of such people lol.
> 
> Spoiler Alert (just putting it in here just in case)  
> Will casually sipping wine while bae just got shot hahaha, I just can't get over that scene... X'D  
> Dammit, save me!!! X'D
> 
> Thank You for Reading and Comments are Always Appreciated.
> 
> also, I told you that I'm so bad at writing smut? There's supposedly one but, just let your imaginations run wild. Also I have a line made on the part where Yuuri is about to torture the woman and it was my favorite line so far, sadly I forgot what I have written.


End file.
